


Here, Kitty Kitty

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Neko Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe witches weren't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Kitty Kitty

_“Aaaaaaahn,”_ Sam moaned loudly as Dean thrust deeply inside him. On his hands and knees, with each movement of Dean’s hips he was shifted up the bed, his dick rubbing against the scratchy motel blanket causing a delicious friction that made his toes curl.

His tail swayed behind him, every now and then brushing against Dean’s hand planted firmly on Sam’s hips. “Sammy,” Dean whispered huskily into Sam’s ear, leaning forward and sharpening the angle. Sam _keened_ , his sweet spot being hit dead on with every thrust was too much, but he wanted, needed, _more_. He stuck his ass out just a little more, invitingly, and Dean took his invitation with gusto, thrusting in even deeper.

“God, you’ve gotten so _loud_. Scream for me, Sammy.” Dean nipped at Sam’s tiny, furry ear, tugging gently, and Sam lost it.

“Dean, Dean, Dean—ah—ah— _ohhhhhhhhhh!”_

A deep rumbling purr emanated from Sam’s chest and Dean could feel it through his entire body, the vibrations feeling _amazing_ on his dick. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer he thrust into Sam erratically, faster and faster as Sam mewled at the top of his lungs beneath him.

With one final thrust Dean filled Sam up with his cum, just how Sam liked it, and bit the soft tender skin at the back of Sam’s neck. Sam came instantly. If Dean had thought he was loud before, it was nothing compared to his howling as hot white spurts of cum splattered across the bedspread. Dean thought he could cum again just hearing it.

Dean pulled out of Sam slowly and Sam collapsed on the bed immediately, boneless after sex. He moved with the intention of getting something to clean them up with, but felt a soft furry tug at his wrist. Dean looked down where Sam’s tail was wrapped around his wrist and then back up at his brother fondly. “What is it, Baby Boy?”

“Stay?” Sam murmured sleepily.

“Of course,” Dean chuckled. They could always get cleaned up later. He crawled under the covers and Sam automatically wrapped himself around his big brother, placing his head in the crook of Dean’s neck; his favorite spot to be. Still purring, the low sound lulled them both to sleep.


End file.
